Mobile communications shelters are designed to house electronic communications equipment for many different agencies such as Army, field and combat communications centers, police and intelligence agency surveillance, and the like. The electronics equipment is typically stacked in the interior space of vans, combat vehicles such as Hummvees, communications shelters or similar mobile facilities or tents with standing racks of the equipment placed against the interior vertical walls of the space. It is important to maintain the interior of the space or at least the directed air flow in the space at a temperature necessary to maintain the equipment at desired operating temperatures and to prevent equipment shutdown or failure due to excessive interior temperature resulting in equipment temperatures leading to unreliable operation or shut-down. For this purpose, such mobile communications shelters are equipped with air conditioning equipment often mounted exterior to the equipment chamber to provide cool air which is typically directed to the chamber interior from a single or duel air outlet in the back wall. Often, it is found that the electronic communications equipment is pushed against the chamber wall, in front of, if not against, the cool air distribution vent, and otherwise stacked vertically in the chamber with one or more stacks at least partially, if not substantially, obstructing cool air from being directed to other stacks of equipment, thereby impeding and preventing proper cooling and ventilation.